Ben 10: The Return of the Ultimate Function!
by Btr100
Summary: We all missed the Evolutionary Function...but, in this story, it has returned! It is so Hero Time!


**Hello Everybody! Btr100 over here with a NEW Ben 10 story! YEAH!  
**

**So, a lot of Ben 10 fans have missed the Ultimatrix evolutionary function, which I missed too! Some fans even said about Azmuth downgrading the Omnitrix by removing the evolutionary function while some fans understood that the new director/writer have removed the function because they thought it was too overpowering for Ben. **

**According to Azmuth, the main reason he removed the Evolutionary function as he complained about the function was "begging for trouble."**

**Well, in this story, that very function will be back in my story: Ben 10: The Return of the Ultimate Function!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a 21 year old boy, the wielder of the most powerful device in the Universe and defeated many super powered villains from Earth or in space was currently sleeping in his room in his house.

He just defeated Albedo and Aggregor with the help of Gwen and Kevin the other week and now he just defeated Doctor Animo, who attacked Bellwood with an army of mutant Tyrannosaurus and Mutant Mammoths. They caused massive destruction, but Ben, using Humungousaur to fight off the T-Rex army and Four Arms to fend off the Mammoth army, defeated Animo and sent him back to the Plumber Prison.

Now he was sleeping peacefully inside his room at a very peaceful and quiet night. No problems. No alien or monster attacks. No alien teleporting in his room for help. Just a perfectly normal night for Benjamin Tennyson...

**Meanwhile...**

In Galvan Prime, home of the Galvan, an amphibious and insectivore race of small aliens with massive intelligence. It is also the home of the great Azumth, the smartest being in the Universe** (but in his case, The smartest in 3-5 galaxies.) **and also the creator and inventor of many great technology. He also created the most powerful device in the Universe, The Omnitrix.

Azmuth is working in his lab like always. After a few minutes, he wanted to see what Ben was up too, and activated his holographic television and it showed Azmuth that Ben Tennyson is currently sleeping. He then decided to replay his most recent doings. He then watched a footage of Ben, Gwen and Kevin defeating Albedo and Aggregor and Ben single-handedly defeating Dr. Animo and his army of mutant T-Rex and Mammoths.

"Ben Tennyson is doing fine." Azmuth said, impressed. The Galvan then looked at his inventions he kept in a high security storage, just in case someone wants to steal it.

One of this inventions was the modified Ultimatrix power core. Azmuth managed to stabilize the core after removing it from the Ultimatrix, but Azmuth never got to remove the evolutionary function. But since Ben had done a lot of good to him, he decided to do something for Ben, just this once.

So, he teleported off, bringing the stabilized Ultimatrix core and some tools with him. He then teleported into Ben's room and Azmuth looked at the wall clock. It was 1:17 in the morning. Azmuth then grabbed his tools.

"That should be enough time." Azmuth said, before going near Ben's Omnitrix. He then began his work.

He removed the Omnitrix core from the Omnitrix and replaced it with the stabilized Ultimatrix power core. He then began his work, making sure that the Omnitrix will still not mistransform, and also making sure that the Ultimatrix power core will not depend on the Codon Stream for transformation.

When Azmuth finished his work, it was already 5:01 in the morning, and as it was summer, the shine already shined brightly in the sky. Azmuth then packed his things, and brought the Omnitrix power core with him. He then teleported back to Galvan Prime, just in time too as Ben woke up.

Ben yawned and looked at the time. It was now 5:02 in the morning. He then went out of his room and went downstairs for breakfast, still completely unaware about his Omnitrix being modified by Azmuth.

* * *

Later that day, a huge explosion occurred in the city. Ben as Armodrillo was sent flying into a building thanks to the explosion. Ben is currently fighting Psyphon, who had returned after a rough 5 years. Psyphon has also gotten more powerful than ever before, having a jetpack and also having bombs for his equipment.

Psyphon then flew over to the still knocked down Armodrillo, but before he can finish him off, Armodrillo uppercutted him so hard he was sent flying into a car. Armodrillo then punched the ground and pumped his jackhammer pistons, creating a massive earth eruption that sent the car and Psyphon flying and rolling into the streets.

Armodrillo then transformed into Chromastone, just in time for Psyphon to jet back up. Psyphon fired some lasers from his wrist devices, but Chromastone merely absorbed them, and fired an ultraviolet beam from his hands that hit Psyphon. Psyphon then pushed a button near his wrist laser, and soon enough, a massive amount of R.E.D.S arrived on the scene.

The R.E.D.S simultaneously fired lasers that hit Chromastone, but Chromastone absorbed them and let out a burst of energy which destroyed a large number of R.E.D.S. Chromastone then proceeded to destroy the other ones with his energy blasts. When he was done with them, he then proceeded to fight Psyphon, but he was not there.

"Where did he go?" Chromastone asked himself, but then he was blasted from behind by Psyphon, sending him down. Chromastone quickly recovered, before firing another energy blast at Psyphon, but Psyphon protected himself with an energy shield.

"Looks like Chromastone's job is over." Chromastone said before transforming into Humungousaur. Humungousaur then attempted to punch him, but missed. Psyphon then fired some lasers at him, but Humungousaur easily shrugged them off. Humungousaur attempted to punch him again, but Psyphon was just too fast for him. Psyphon then pushed the button again and more R.E.D.S arrived.

"Looks like this is a job for Bio-Wolf!" Humungousaur said before slapping the Omnitrix symbol, but instead of transforming him into Bio-Wolf, the Omnitrix symbol grew four spikes, and Humungousaur was covered in green light, when the light disappeared.

It was Ultimate Humungousaur.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" he roared, before looking at himself. "Yeah! Alright!" Ultimate Humungousaur said before swinging his mace tail at Psyphon, sending him flying, but then multiple lasers came shooting at him. The R.E.D.S were still on the scene, but Ultimate Humungousaur easily destroyed them with his missiles. He then finished off Psyphon with a few missiles.

A few minutes later, the Plumbers arrived and arrested Psyphon, but not before destroying all of his gear and equipment. Meanwhile, Ben was enjoying himself, as he had turned into an Ultimate Form for the first time in 5 years, but then unexpected to him, the Omnitrix suddenly timed out, going back to Humungousaur then back to Ben.

"What? That's weird." Ben said looking at the Omnitrix. Azmuth had set off the Master Control when he removed the Omnitrix core and he forgotten to activate the Master Control on the Ultimatrix core, but Ben didn't know that.

"First, you always turn me into the wrong alien, but it's fixed and it's my fault. Then you can now turn me into my Ultimate Forms again, which is awesome! But now you timed out? You can sometimes be weird." Ben said.

"Access Master Control." Ben said, and the Omnitrix briefly flashed green. "Master Control unlocked." the Omnitrix beeped, before the light disappeared.

"And you better stay unlocked unless I say so." Ben said before transforming into Jetray and flying into Mr. Smoothy, still happy because he can evolve his aliens into their Ultimate Form again. With that, he can kick evil's butt much more easily.

But despite not seeing him do it, Ben knew he did it and his smile beamed.

"Thanks Azmuth." Jetray said, before flying towards the nearest Mr. Smoothy store.

Meanwhile, Azmuth was watching what Ben was doing and he heard Ben's thanks for him once again putting the evolutionary function on his Omnitrix.

"You're Welcome, Ben Tennyson." Azmuth said.

* * *

**And THE END! **

**That's the end of my story, make sure to check out my other stories, and as always I will see YOU in the next story!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
